


El Compromiso. Cherik. Omegaverse

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Histórico, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: A mediados del siglo XVIII, Fürst Erik Von Lehnsherr viaja a Escocia para comprometerse con el hijo del Earl Xavier. Existe un motivo por el cual lo hace bajo una identidad falsa. Hay un baile de máscaras, es la noche previa de Año Nuevo, y un joven omega curioso y excitado con su destino pasea solo por los jardines de Westchester. AU. Sin poderes. Omegaverse. Completo
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	El Compromiso. Cherik. Omegaverse

El Compromiso. Cherik. Omegaverse

Este fic es el regalo navideño para mi amiga invisible @SoleSomerhalderSalva. Este fic participa del evento realizado por @MidnightInParis27 para el amigo invisible navideño.

Fue escrito con mucho cariño y espero, SoleSomerhalderSalva, que lo disfrutes.

Año 1756

El Earl alfa de Westchester en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, Lord Brian Xavier, sabía que su único hijo, Charles Francis, no podría heredar ni su título ni sus tierras por su condición de omega. Su esposa Lady Sharon, una beta de alcurnia, había fallecido al traerlo al mundo y en ocasiones como esta, en que era inminente la elección de un consorte para que el joven no terminara en la calle, la echaba de menos más que otras veces por sus consejos. 

Candidatos para su vástago no faltaban. Estaba Lord Sebastian Shaw, dueño de buena parte del territorio escocés e irlandés, uno de los nobles más opulentos de Gran Bretaña, y que se mostraba interesado en Charles, pero se comentaba por lo bajo que tenía una doble cara: por un lado era un caballero de blasones y, por el otro, un sádico capaz de crueldades inimaginables. Aunque se trataban de rumores, Brian no estaba dispuesto ni por todo el oro del planeta a entregarle a su hijo virginal. También había un extranjero muy rico, que pasaba sus días entre una finca en Sussex y la ciudad egipcia donde había nacido, se lo conocía con el apodo de Apocalipsis por su carácter explosivo y Lord Xavier, al saberlo, no quiso averiguar más ni cerrar ningún trato.

Por fortuna, un tercer pretendiente había aparecido tres meses atrás y se trataba de un príncipe prusiano: Fürst Erik Magnus Von Lehnsherr. Había solicitado mediante cartas la mano del joven omega para poder abrir caminos comerciales en la distante Escocia a través del enlace para su principado. Brian lo había investigado sin encontrar nada que pudiera preocuparlo y pensó en cerrar el trato con él. Después de todo, Charles ya había cumplido veintidós años y era imperante por la tradición que se enlazara con un alfa de prestigio y le diera herederos.

Se concertó una fiesta para el compromiso formal en Westchester en la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre para recibir el año nuevo.

El Earl ordenó preparar las mejores habitaciones de huéspedes del castillo para alojar a tan honrado invitado, pero el príncipe respondió que se hospedaría por su cuenta en un sitio cercano, del que no dio mayores datos, y que llegaría a la fiesta a la hora convenida. Brian insistió en enviarle un carruaje pero Von Lehnsherr contestó respetuoso y escueto, que tenía todo preparado y le pidió al Earl que no se preocupara más que por tener todo dispuesto para la velada.

Sentado junto a su escritorio, Lord Xavier suspiró al leer la misiva con la respuesta del príncipe y alzó la vista hacia su hijo, que se mantenía altivo y sereno frente a él.

-No sé qué pensar, Charles – se sinceró porque el joven era su principal confidente por ser juicioso y discreto -. Tanto hermetismo me da mala espina y desearía cancelar el compromiso.

-A mí me parece que en lugar de enigmático, el príncipe es prudente – razonó Charles con su mirada abarcadora para entender a los demás que fascinaba a su padre -. Debió elegir hospedarse lejos y venir por sus medios propios para observar desde la distancia y que tú no puedas observarlo, padre. Recuerda que lo estuviste investigando y le habrán llegado comentarios o, simplemente, no desea que conozcas su ubicación para estar relajado en Escocia. Él no conoce el lugar y debe querer sentirse cómodo, lejos del examen que tú, como su futuro suegro, puedas hacerle.

-Tal vez tengas razón – contestó Brian y cerró la carta para guardarla en su sobre lacrado -. Todavía no estás comprometido oficialmente así que si surgen dudas. . .

-Padre, ni lo pienses – cortó el joven con respeto -. Es necesario que me case por mi condición y Von Lehnsherr es mejor partido que Shaw o En Sabah Nur.

-¿Quién es Sabah Nur?

-En Sabah Nur, ya sabes, el egipcio al que llaman Apocalipsis.

Brian asintió. Tanto había negado a ese sujeto al conocer su carácter poco formal para un noble británico, que ni siquiera podía recordar su verdadero nombre. Volteó hacia el reloj de pie y leyó que las manecillas marcaban las cinco, la hora indefectible de té, e invitó a su hijo a acompañarlo al comedor y ultimar juntos los detalles de la velada.

………..

La tarde del evento, toda la crema de Escocia se dirigió en sus carruajes hacia Westchester. Lord Xavier había tirado el castillo por la ventana en cuanto a lujo y despliegue. Los invitados quedaban boquiabiertos al atravesar los jardines, nevados e iluminados con antorchas ardientes, y se complacían con la recepción en el hall. Un paje lo recibía a cada uno extendiéndole una bandeja con copas de champagne, mientras que otro le entregaba un antifaz para la fiesta.

-No sabía que se trataría de una fiesta de disfraces.

-De haberlo sabido, habría traído mi máscara veneciana que tanto furor ha causado en la última fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa de disfraces? ¡Qué bien me hubiera sentado el vestido que usé en el último cumpleaños del Rey Jorge!

-¿Estuviste en Buckingham recientemente?

-Sí, pero dicen que Lord Xavier quiere emular los mismísimos agasajos que dan allí. Es una pena que el Rey no haya podido asistir.

Estos eran algunos de los comentarios que se oían de los recién llegados ante la sorpresa. 

La fiesta tendría lugar en la sala de recepciones, que ya había sido ambientada para la ocasión. Más tarde, cerca de la medianoche, pasarían al salón principal donde un artista los deleitaría con valses tocados en el piano de cola y acompañados de una orquesta que se había contratado. En las dos habitaciones se habían pulido las inmensas arañas de bronce y la de la sala de baile era famosa porque de ella colgaban cuatrocientas treinta y nueve velas; se habían traído cortinas de la mejor seda de China, y los muebles eran de París, hasta se decía que el mismísimo rey de Francia se los había prestado al Earl de su mobiliario de Versailles. 

Lord Xavier no había reparado en gastos porque sabía que tarde o temprano su fortuna pasaría a la Corona y su hijo no podría heredar ni una moneda. 

A las nueve de la noche, Brian se dispuso a bajar para recibir a sus invitados y ordenó a un sirviente que buscara a su hijo para que lo acompañara. Sabía que la sala de recepciones estaba llena de invitados nobles y ansiosos. Se calzó el antifaz oscuro y esperó a Charles para que bajaran juntos.

El joven paje golpeó la puerta un par de veces sin que el muchacho le respondiera. Preocupado entró y se encontró con las salas que integraban los aposentos de Charles completamente vacías. Nervioso, salió para comunicárselo al Earl pero sintió miedo de preocuparlo y prefirió buscar a un compañero para que lo ayudara a encontrar al joven por el castillo discretamente.

……………

Charles estaba ataviado con su traje de gala de seda italiana azul, con un pañuelo blanco anudado al cuello, que le sentaba de maravilla porque realzaba el tono de sus ojos, y se había envuelto en un pesado tapado negro para guarnecerse en el exterior del clima helado. Había salido a los jardines para meditar y no se había dado cuenta de la hora porque no era su intención escaparse y preocupar a la servidumbre ni a su padre.

Necesitaba reflexionar sobre el futuro que se le presentaba si el compromiso llegaba a concretarse y debía dejar su hogar para empezar en Prusia una nueva vida con su esposo. Era la función de un noble omega así como la de darle hijos alfas, uno al menos, para mantener el apellido y la herencia de su consorte.

Mientras caminaba, se palpó el cuello imaginando cómo sería la mordida que lo marcaría como propiedad de su esposo. Charles sintió miedo pero era consciente de su condición. De tanto caminar, no notó que dejaba atrás el ruido de los carruajes y la iluminación de las antorchas para adentrarse en un pinar. Creyó ver una sombra bajo la claridad de la luna llena y el cielo invernal despejado. Percibió, además, un bulto detrás de una piedra.

Charles recién reparó que estaba solo en medio de la noche helada dentro de un bosque desolado. El sitio pertenecía a su padre y no podían colarse intrusos pero igual sintió temor. Entre tanta meditación no había reparado en el peligro, pero era valiente y por su condición de omega, su padre había buscado instructores que lo prepararan en el arte de la esgrima para que supiera defenderse. Desgraciadamente no llevaba su espada consigo esa noche, sin embargo, tenía un filoso abrecartas, que guardaba en el bolsillo siempre porque había pertenecido a su madre. Juntó valor y pensó en emprender el camino de regreso. Pero cinco hombres le cerraron sorpresivamente el paso. Habían aparecido de la nada. Eran robustos y estaban vestidos como campesinos, aunque el joven sabía que se trataba de malhechores. ¿Cómo se habían colado en los jardines? No había tiempo para razonar. Estaba en peligro y decidió atacar y defenderse.

Uno de los desconocidos sacó un puñal y se le abalanzó. Charles se movió y embistió a otro, rasgándole el brazo con el abrecartas. Los cinco lo rodearon en círculo. El joven sudaba sin escapatoria pero no se entregaría fácilmente. Tenía miedo mas no era ningún cobarde. 

La silueta esbelta de un espadachín cubierto con una capa, brincó y apuñaló a uno de improviso. Los cuatro restantes se desconcertaron. Charles aprovechó la conmoción para atacar a dos y el recién llegado se encargó de los otros. 

Charles era un gran esgrimista, no había entrado en competiciones porque prohibían a los omegas participar en deportes marciales públicamente, pero de haber podido hacerlo, hubiese obtenido reconocimiento. El extraño sí se notaba que era un profesional porque enseguida dejó a sus dos contrincantes heridos y fuera de combate. Se dispuso a ayudar al joven pero tuvo que admitir que no necesitaba auxilio porque estaba aventajando a sus adversarios. Charles hirió también a los malhechores y el espadachín les pateó a los cuatro en la cabeza para que perdieran el conocimiento. Acto seguido, envainó la espada.

-Hay que avisar a Lord Xavier para que los transporten a los calabozos y los interroguen – determinó en un inglés gramaticalmente perfecto pero con un notable acento germano -. Sin embargo, no necesito escuchar a estas lacras porque sé quiénes los contrataron y qué buscaban.

-¿De veras? – indagó Charles, pasando saliva, mientras limpiaba su arma improvisada contra el pasto para guardarla luego. 

El espadachín lo miró intensamente.

-Parece que Lord Shaw y el egipcio Apocalipsis tienen asuntos contigo. 

Charles se asustó pero no dejó entrever sus emociones.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Con la pierna embotada, el desconocido abrió el puño derecho de cada uno de los hombres caídos para enseñarle el tatuaje de una pirámide diminuta en la palma de la mano.

-Este símbolo identifica a cada miembro de la guardia personal de En Sabah Nur, es una secta de fanáticos que está dispuesta a dar su vida por su líder, él mismo, y como Shaw se ha convertido en su aliado desde hace tres años en secreto, estoy convencido de que también está detrás del ataque. Sin embargo, mi pregunta es qué buscaban de ti.

-No lo sé – mintió Charles, amedrentado. Sabía que ni Shaw ni Apocalipsis se habían tomado de buena manera que su padre no los aceptara como yernos porque les parecía un signo de desprecio y eran arrogantes, y ahora que lo recordaba, primero había solicitado uno su mano y después el otro, como si estuviesen sincronizados, lo que dejaría en evidencia que se comunicaban entre ellos. Recién dimensionaba la magnitud del peligro que había corrido de no haber mediado este extraño y sintió escalofríos. Lo observó bajo la luz de la luna y vio que era alto, espigado, y aunque no podía estudiarle los ojos por la escasa claridad, le pareció un hombre apuesto y de su cuerpo emanaba el aroma característico de los alfas -. Gracias.

-De nada – el espadachín lo examinó por su parte. La sola postura del joven denotaba que era de cuna noble, tenía las facciones aniñadas, que le daban cierto candor, con el cabello oscuro hecho un torbellino por las ondulaciones. No era alto pero estaba bien proporcionado y su tez parecía muy clara. -Entre tanto ajetreo no me has dicho tu nombre, valiente desconocido.

-Me conocen como X – contestó Charles, sin querer revelar su identidad para resguardar su nombre y el de su padre después de haber tenido una conducta indecorosa para un omega, escapándose al jardín.

-El mío es Magneto – sonrió el otro y su sonrisa era fascinante porque parecía la de un tiburón -. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Vine a la fiesta de Año Nuevo con mi familia. Lord Xavier es amigo de mi tío desde hace décadas.

-Ah – respondió Magneto y no pudo disimular una mueca de desilusión porque había esperado inocentemente que X fuera otra persona, una con la que debía enlazarse y aun no conocía.

-Gracias, Magneto – le extendió la mano para estrechársela amigablemente. A Charles no le gustaba mentir y verse obligado a engañar a ese hombre tan guapo, que lo había salvado, lo hacía sentirse horrible y quería marcharse cuanto antes -. Debo regresar a la fiesta.

-Entonces, adiós – fue la réplica del espadachín, que abrazó sorpresivamente al muchacho y le robó un beso. Fue un impulso que no pudo resistir y que Charles, atónito, respondió gustoso, abriendo la boca para que la explorara. 

Magneto había besado varias veces pero la exquisita textura de la piel del joven lo volvía especial. Además antes había besado a amantes ocasionales por la fogosidad del momento y ahora se daba cuenta de que se había enamorado. Sí, el muchacho con su arrojo, belleza y candor lo había hecho caer en las redes de Cupido, o, mejor dicho, en alguna de sus flechas. Solo la necesidad de aire lo hizo terminar el beso y permanecieron contemplándose serenamente.

-Adiós – repitió Magneto y le costaba despedirse. Charles le apretó la mano y él se la besó. Muy a su pesar, se alejó -. Avisaré de estos hombres caídos para que los interroguen – anunció antes de perderse en la oscuridad. 

Charles se relamió la boca para conservar el sabor de los labios. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y estaba aturdido y feliz. Se había enamorado. Con la sensación del beso, emprendió la marcha hacia el castillo. Recordó de pronto la fiesta, que tenía que encontrarse con su padre y el compromiso con el príncipe. Ah, tenía que casarse no por amor, sino para no vivir como un omega desheredado. El joven sintió por primera vez el peso del enlace que había asumido sin darse cuenta y pensó en ese apuesto espadachín. Le había salvado la vida y Charles imaginó lo maravilloso que sería vivir con él aunque fuera en la pobreza. Pero no podía fallarle a su padre. Brian se había esforzado por prepararle un futuro tranquilo aunque, ahora su hijo lo notaba, sin amor. 

Ingresó en el castillo por una puerta lateral. Se quitó el tapado negro y se acomodó el pañuelo frente a un espejo que halló en la pared del corredor. Corrió por las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre.

Lord Xavier se tranquilizó al verlo.

-¡Charles! ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado porque intentaron secuestrar a un joven omega en el jardín hace un rato, que estaba recorriendo solo el pinar.

-¿Quién te lo contó? – preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido de que se hubiera enterado tan pronto.

-Pues fue tu futuro prometido – contestó Brian y terminó de arreglarle el nudo del pañuelo -. Fürst Erik, como se presentó hace un momento. 

Charles quedó más asombrado, preguntándose qué conexión podía existir entre Magneto y su inminente consorte. Pensó que el espadachín podía ser parte de la escolta del príncipe y era distinguido, lo que significaba que pertenecía a la nobleza. ¿Podría tratarse quizás de un amigo de Von Lehnsherr, que hubiese traído con él? 

Su padre continuó.

-Todos mis prejuicios se fueron por la borda, hijo – confesó -. Parece una excelente persona, respetuoso, formal y la manera en que estaba preocupado por la suerte de ese pobre omega me conmovió. 

-¿Dónde está él ahora? – quiso saber el intrigado joven y miró hacia los costados.

-Fue a cambiarse porque no tenía puesto su traje de gala y recibió su antifaz. Aquí tienes el tuyo – Brian le entregó uno azul oscuro para que combinara con su ropa -. Vamos – lo apremió empujándolo por la espalda -. Hay que recibir a los invitados.

-¿Qué hay de los bandidos que quisieron secuestrar al joven y están en los jardines?

Lord Xavier se detuvo para darle la explicación.

-El coronel Stryker llegó temprano a la fiesta y fue él en persona a buscarlos con sus hombres para llevárselos a los calabozos de la comisaria del pueblo – lo incitó a seguir andando -. Pero lo importante es que estás sano y salvo aquí, hijo – sonrió -. Apurémonos que los invitados están aguardando.

Charles se calzó el antifaz, que por el color dejó sus pupilas convertidas en gemas, y su padre lo tomó del brazo.

Con aplausos y el sonido de una campanilla, el maestro de ceremonias pidió silencio. Enseguida las voces se apagaron y todos giraron la cabeza hacia la espléndida escalera bifurcada de madera tallada. 

Lord Xavier descendió llevando a su hijo. La sala de recepción estaba repleta, y las miradas detrás de las máscaras se posaron en el distinguido y respetado Earl, y en el doncel que pronto se convertiría en el prometido de un príncipe prusiano.

Charles bajaba pausado cada escalón, con la vista puesta en el frente. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un caballero engalanado en un traje de terciopelo negro y antifaz escarlata. El joven dio un respingo porque detrás de la máscara pudo reconocer al misterioso espadachín, a Magneto.

El caballero lo saludó con una elegante reverencia y observó a Brian, buscando su autorización para tomar a su hijo de la mano. Lord Xavier asintió y Magneto apretó con los dedos enguantados, la mano desnuda de Charles.

-Así que aparte de Xavier, te haces llamar X – observó a su oído -. Claro, usas la inicial de tu apellido cuando quieres pasear de incógnito por el jardín de tu propia casa. 

El joven pasó saliva porque estaba fascinado con sus ojos verdes metálicos.

-Y usted se hace pasar por espadachín-atrapa-criminales, señor príncipe – contestó veloz -. ¿Por qué Magneto?

-No sé – le murmuró y sonrió como un tiburón. Charles suspiró embelesado -. ¿Abrimos el baile?

Charles dio su consentimiento bajando la cabeza.

Erik añadió.

-Por cierto, detestaría que hubiera tanto formalismo entre nosotros así que desearía que me tutearas, Charles – se lo dijo de un modo elocuente y fascinante a la vez, tanto que el joven asintió con una sonrisa -. Tratarme de usted refleja distancia y quiero estar cerca de ti y que confíes en mí como tu futuro esposo.

Brian no podía escuchar lo que se decían porque lo estaban haciendo en voz baja, pero le agradó notar que se entendían. Anunció a los presentes que se dirigirían al salón de baile y hacia allí partieron con Magneto llevando del brazo a Charles, los dos encabezando la comitiva. 

En la sala ya estaba instalada la orquesta. Con la aprobación del Earl, el maestro de ceremonias le indicó al director que comenzaran con los valses. 

La pareja se colocó en posición: Erik con una mano alzando la del joven y la otra atrapando su cintura. Era un apriete firme pero delicado al mismo tiempo, que encandiló al escocés. Él, por su parte, tenía una mano retenida entre los dedos del príncipe y la otra apoyada en su hombro. Dieron los primeros pasos sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Los dos estaban fascinados, absortos con la mirada del otro porque se habían enamorado. En un momento, Von Lehnsherr parpadeó.

-¿Sucede algo? – Charles se preocupó. Tenía la costumbre de estar atento a los demás.

-No, solo quería asegurarme de que esto no es un sueño – contestó y sonrió como un tiburón. La expresión detrás del antifaz escarlata lo volvía misterioso y más atractivo aun -. Te imaginé muchas veces, Charles, hasta soñé contigo. 

-¿Cómo me imaginabas en tus sueños? – quiso saber el joven, entre curioso y sugerente.

Erik lo miró a los ojos, feliz de que lo hubiera tuteado por primera vez y contestó:

-No te imaginaba ni la mitad de lo hermoso que eres.

Charles hizo presión en el hombro del príncipe, solo para asegurarse de no dar un tropezón. Es que lo que le había dicho era demasiado galante. Además, proviniendo de Erik, lo hacía más cautivante aun. 

Bailaron una pieza más, dos, tres, y perdieron la cuenta. Solo cuando un desconocido rubio, flaco y alto y que olía como alfa, se les acercó, tuvieron que detenerse.

-Disculpe – habló el desconocido con una tonada mitad inglesa y mitad escocesa -. ¿Me permitiría una pieza con este joven?

Erik lo miró con arrogancia, ofendido de tal impertinencia. Charles trató de reconocer el rostro detrás del antifaz pero no tuvo éxito.

Magneto iba a responder con un no rotundo pero había normas que seguir y, si le pedían la mano de su omega para una pieza, tenía que entregarla. Miró a Charles para asegurarse de que no incomodaría al joven y Charles, siguiendo las normas de cortesía, dejó la mano del príncipe para tomar la que el desconocido le estaba extendiendo.

Erik observó cómo se llevaban a su pareja hacia un costado de la pista. Justo pasó un paje con una bandeja y sacó una copa de champagne para beber mientras los estudiaba. En un momento, vio que el desconocido se inclinaba para susurrar algo al oído del joven y tal atrevimiento, lo llenó de celos. Sí, él que solía dominar sus emociones estaba repleto de celos ahora. Notó la expresión de Charles al escucharlo, era de estupor. Haciendo a un lado los formalismos, el príncipe recorrió la pista de un extremo al otro y encaró al desconocido.

-¿Está incomodando a mi omega, señor?

La gente que estaba bailando alrededor dejó de hacerlo y comenzó a murmurar, sorprendida. A Erik no le importó, hasta se quitó el antifaz, esperando, pétreo, la respuesta.

Charles soltó la mano del extraño y bajó el brazo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es Lord Shaw – le explicó a Erik.

El príncipe perdió la compostura y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Shaw cayó al piso. Ahora la gente gritó y Brian se acercó con Stryker.

-Charles, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó desesperado a su hijo. 

El joven asintió.

-Estoy bien, padre. 

Lord Xavier miró al hombre en el suelo con odio.

-El coronel no puede arrestarlo por la inmunidad que le da su título, pero yo, como dueño de esta propiedad, le ordeno que se retire. 

-Debería arrestar al prusiano que me golpeó – protestó Lord Shaw con altanería, brotándose el pómulo donde había recibido el golpe.

-Yo no envié malhechores a secuestrar a un noble omega – contestó Erik con furia apenas contenida y, por instinto, tomó a Charles de la cintura. El joven encontró el gesto protector y emocionante -. Solo su estirpe le impide que lo arresten y no me obligue a usar la fuerza para sacarlo de aquí.

-No será necesario, Von Lehnsherr – interrumpió el coronel -. Si Lord Shaw no se marcha ahora, sí puedo arrestarlo por desacato en la propiedad de otro noble alfa. 

Lord Shaw se puso de pie. Se sacudió el traje y miró con desprecio a la pareja, luego al militar y finalmente a Lord Xavier. Stryker lo escoltó hacia la salida y se cercioró de que se marchara bien lejos de las tierras del Earl.

A Charles no le gustó la mirada que Sebastian le lanzó a su padre. Sabía que tenía cuentas pendientes con él por el enlace frustrado y tuvo miedo. Erik buscó la aprobación de Brian antes de insistirle que siguieran bailando. Luego del altercado, la fiesta siguió su curso. Mientras se movían por la pista, Charles ya no fue el mismo. Tenía la mirada ausente, preocupado por su progenitor.

-Shaw no va a molestarte más – le aseguró Erik con su sonrisa de tiburón -. Ahora que te conozco, quiero llevarte en esta semana a mi casa, Charles. Le pediré autorización a tu padre para acelerar el enlace y que antes de que concluya enero, seas mi consorte.

La propuesta sonaba espléndida pero Charles tuvo que admitir.

-No estoy preocupado por mí sino por mi padre – suspiró -. Ahora me doy cuenta de que si se queda en Westchester correrá peligro. Lord Shaw se coló en esta fiesta y envió hombres armados a merodear sus jardines. Mi padre vive solo, tenemos pocas reuniones en esta casa y temo que pueda atacarlo.

-¿Desearías que viniera con nosotros?

Charles sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso es imposible, tiene que dirigir esta propiedad y las tierras que posee. Además, debe asistir a eventos sociales de seguido y ahora que lo recuerdo – suspiró otra vez -, dijiste que En Sabah Nur tiene una secta capaz de morir en su nombre.

Erik se detuvo y apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros del joven para transmitirle seguridad.

-Mira, Charles – le habló claro y suave -. Cuando me conociste, no tenía el aspecto de un príncipe alfa que viaja a comprometerse con un joven omega, ¿cierto? – Charles asintió -. Eso es porque estaba investigando, yo tengo asuntos pendientes con Lord Shaw de largo tiempo, y En Sabah Nur se convirtió en mi enemigo al aliarse con él. Yo tengo los recursos y el conocimiento para protegerlos a ti y a tu padre pero debes creer en mí.

Charles frunció el ceño, desilusionado. Ah, pensó, su cuento de hadas había sido demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

-¿Quién eres realmente? – reclamó poniendo en duda la identidad de su futuro esposo, lo que le dolió al príncipe -. Te has hecho pasar por un príncipe para viajar y. . .

-No – negó Erik, tajante -. Soy Fürst Erik Magnus Von Lehnsherr, mi familia es dueña del principado de Berg desde hace dos siglos. Nada sobre mi identidad es falso, Charles. Tu padre mismo me investigó y supo que yo soy quien digo ser, pero tengo un asunto del pasado que mejor. . . mejor que no lo sepas todavía, o, tal vez, nunca.

A Charles tanto misterio no le agradó. Él era sincero, recordó lo pésimo que se había sentido por verse forzado a engañar a Erik cuando lo conoció en el jardín, y se preguntó hasta qué punto su prometido ahora no estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-No sé qué pensar – respondió el joven sin dejarse vencer -. Mi padre preparó esta fiesta para que te comprometieras conmigo, tú viajaste cargado de misterio porque no quisiste hospedarte en esta casa, ni que se te envíe un coche para venir – suspiró -. Tampoco llegaste como el invitado principal sino que te colaste en el jardín como un espadachín desconocido y. . .

-Recuerda que así te salvé la vida – contestó Erik a la defensiva.

Charles volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, pero esta vez ofendido. Sentía que su prometido alfa le estaba sacando en cara que gracias a que llegara ocultando su identidad, pudo salvar al inocente omega que se paseaba solo por los jardines de su propia casa. 

Erik notó el efecto de sus palabras y le tomó la mano. Ahora la del joven sudaba y el príncipe percibió cómo se le deslizaban los dedos a través del guante. 

-Charles, por favor – le suplicó -. Solo te pido que confíes en mí. Ibas a casarte con un desconocido hasta esta noche y diste, ¿cómo decirlo? un salto de fe y no pusiste objeciones al enlace. Solo te ruego que ahora que me conoces, confíes en mí y tengas la seguridad de que pienso protegerlos a ti y a tu padre porque no permitiré que otra vez – calló, sintiendo que había hablado de más y bajó la cabeza.

Charles seguía ofendido pero su expresión lo conmovió. Al bajar la cabeza, Erik había cerrado los ojos y el joven notó que lo había hecho para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. La empatía espontánea que sentía hacia los demás, hizo que se conmoviera.

-Está bien, confiaré en ti.

Erik alzó el rostro para enfrentar su mirada.

-Gracias, Charles – y parpadeó para secarse los ojos.

La orquesta se detuvo de pronto y se oyó que sonaban las campanadas del reloj de pie. Eran las doce y el nuevo año comenzaba.

Los presentes aplaudieron. Los pajes comenzaron a circular con bandejas llenas de copas de champagne para repartir. Lord Xavier pidió la atención de los presentes para pronunciar algunas palabras como anfitrión. Alzó una copa bien alto y su auditorio imitó el gesto.

-Les agradezco a todos el haber aceptado la humilde invitación a esta fiesta, que intenté que fuera cálida en contraste con el frío de afuera – rieron con el comentario y esto distendió el ambiente y volvió al discurso ameno -. Les agradezco porque los invité para hacerlos partícipes y testigos del compromiso entre mi hijo, Charles Francis, y el príncipe prusiano, Fürst Erik Magnus Von Lehnsherr – dirigió la mirada hacia la pareja, que asintió respetuosamente -. Ahora el reloj que perteneció a mis antepasados, forjadores de la historia de esta tierra, marcó el inicio de un nuevo año: 1757, que espero esté preñado de gloriosos acontecimientos para esta casa con el enlace de estos dos jóvenes. ¡Feliz año nuevo! A brindar por la prosperidad de la unión de la Casa Xavier con Von Lehnsherr.

Los presentes aplaudieron con más fervor y chocaron los cristales entre risas y buenos deseos. Erik había atrapado dos copas, una para él y otra para Charles. Se la pasó y antes de brindar, le robó otro beso.

…………………………

Terminada la ceremonia, cuando los invitados se hubieron retirado, Brian se acercó a Erik, lo felicitó y agradeció por el cercano enlace, y le ofreció una vez más los aposentos para que pernoctara. El príncipe, que ahora se sentía a gusto, aceptó. Charles estaba contento de que lo hiciera pero toda su alegría se veía empañada por el miedo hacia la suerte de su padre. Sentía que con su actitud para protegerlo de consortes violentos, el Earl se había ganado peligrosos enemigos.

-Si me lo permite, Lord Xavier – consultó Erik con formalidad -, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con usted antes de retirarme. Sé que es tarde pero – miró a Charles, que hacía maravillas para mantenerse sereno -, pero pienso que es importante para su hijo que platiquemos.

-No hay problema – contestó Brian con buena predisposición. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo y notó que era tarde pero podría hacer un último esfuerzo por su huésped y su propio hijo.

El príncipe y el Earl se dirigieron al despacho de este último. Se sentaron en cómodos sillones y Erik le explicó la conexión entre En Sabah Nur y Shaw, y su delicada situación al haberse enemistado con ellos.

-¿Qué me propone? – suspiró Brian con la compostura inalterable de un noble británico -. No puedo abandonar estas tierras porque son mi responsabilidad, y no cuento con la logística suficiente para protegerme con soldados y una guardia personal. Esta noche violaron la vigilancia de mis jardines en medio de una fiesta, atacaron a mi hijo, que si no hubiese sido por usted – aquí hizo una pausa y se mordió los labios. El solo hecho de que hubieran intentado lastimar a Charles lo estremecía -. Reconozco que estoy indefenso.

-Por eso quiero proponerle que vaya a vivir con nosotros, Lord Xavier, y que maneje los asuntos de estas tierras desde mi principado. Yo pondré a su disposición los medios. Podría regresar a Westchester solo para asuntos urgentes.

-No – sacudió la cabeza -. Westchester es mi responsabilidad.

Erik lo comprendía porque él también tenía un compromiso similar con su título. Sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien a Shaw para saber que sería capaz de cualquier atropello y conocía el poder de En Sabah Nur para ayudarlo.

Brian notaba lo preocupado que estaba el príncipe y le dolía la consternación de su hijo pero lo habían educado desde la cuna para hacerse cargo de Westchester y no iba a abandonar su misión. 

Se despidieron. Erik se retiró a dormir pero no se acostó sino que permaneció sentado en el borde la cama, pensando en Charles. Estaba enamorado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos, esas facciones aniñadas y adultas a la vez, ese aroma a omega. Por eso estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la misión que se había impuesto al venir a Escocia: salvar la vida del Earl y de su cautivante hijo. Finalmente se acostó porque necesitaba descansar y soñó algunas horas con el joven.

Charles también soñó con él y despertó más tarde de lo habitual, cansado por los acontecimientos. Se vistió y bajó a la sala, donde ya los sirvientes habían limpiado los restos de la fiesta. Preguntó por su padre a una doncella y le contestó que estaba reunido con el coronel Stryker y el príncipe en el salón de visitas. Charles como omega no podría presentarse espontáneamente así que fue al comedor a desayunar y esperarlos. Mientras comía pensó en el salto de fe que Erik le había pedido. Definitivamente lo había dado y por amor. Se preguntó por el misterio entre su prometido y Lord Shaw, e, inevitablemente, se cuestionó el pasado de su príncipe. Así cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía nada de su futuro consorte, solo que se había enamorado de él.

Los alfas entraron en el comedor. Charles se puso de pie para saludarlos.

Lord Xavier tomó la palabra.

-Charles, en cuatro días te casarás con Fürst Erik sin dilatar el asunto. Es necesario que abandones Escocia cuanto antes.

El joven quedó sorprendido y preguntó.

-¿Qué hay de ti, padre?

-Yo viajaré con ustedes.

Esta respuesta lo alivió enormemente y sonrió, mirando a Erik en señal de agradecimiento. Estaba seguro de que su prometido había logrado convencer a su padre.

-Hay algo más que debes saber, Charles – adujo el príncipe y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. El joven tomó asiento en una punta de la larga mesa y su padre y prometido a sendos costados. Erik le apretó la mano -. El coronel vino a comunicarnos la información que obtuvo de los prisioneros que te atacaron ayer. Efectivamente En Sabah Nur los había enviado no para secuestrarte sino para asesinarte. 

Charles presionó la mano del príncipe y miró a su padre. Estaba asustado.

-Charles – lo llamó Erik con suavidad para recuperar su atención -. Querían asesinarte en parte como venganza por el desprecio de tu padre pero también porque tenían un plan, que estuve investigando. No podía comunicárselo a tu padre ayer, tampoco a ti porque no era el momento. Te pedí que confiaras en mí y lo hiciste, por eso ahora me veo en la obligación de contarles a los dos toda la verdad y que me conozcas finalmente a mí, al alfa con el que espero – le sonrió con complicidad -, vayas a casarte.

-Me gustaría saber la verdad – pidió el joven.

El príncipe asintió.

-Soy Erik Von Lehnsherr, príncipe de Berg, hijo de Fürst Magnus Von Lehnsherr y Fürstin Edna. El matrimonio de mis padres fue de conveniencia aunque convivieron en paz. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía trece años y mi madre, viuda y beta, recibió la oferta de casamiento de Lord Sebastian Shaw, un noble británico joven, apenas unos años mayor que yo. No quería casarse con ella sino hacerse con el principado de mi familia, ya que al ser yo menor de edad, mi madre era mi regente y controlaba Berg. Como ella no aceptó el compromiso porque deseaba dedicarse a mi educación y bienestar, Shaw lo tomó como una afrenta y buscó vengarse exactamente como lo hizo ahora: envió sicarios para asesinarla. A mi madre la envenenaron en una fiesta, murió entre mis brazos – su mirada se ensombreció -. Yo tenía apenas catorce años. Desde esa noche juré vengarme y convertí a Shaw en un enemigo visceral. Cuando años más tarde me convertí en gobernante del principado, utilicé mis recursos para espiarlo y así supe desde entonces, cada tratado que ha hecho, cada alianza por más secreta que haya sido. Usé el alias de Magneto para mantenerme informado y no poner en evidencia mi posición social, cuando tenía que reunirme con gente de mala fama que me trajera noticias. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Shaw cara a cara hasta ayer, y solo tu presencia, Charles, impidió que lo atravesara con la daga que llevo siempre conmigo – iba a palparse el lado izquierdo donde la guardaba pero como hombre de armas prefirió no enseñar el lugar donde la escondía -. Hace un tiempo tuve noticias de que se había enemistado con un earl escocés, usted, Lord Xavier, por un compromiso anulado y que pensaba cobrarse venganza como lo había hecho con mi madre. Descubrí que el joven propuesto, tú, Charles, un omega de distinguidos blasones, no había podido comprometerse aun y decidí enviarle mi propuesta, Lord Xavier. Usted aceptó y mientras me investigaba, algo que descubrí enseguida y acepté puesto que tenía derecho a saber con quién casaría a su hijo, yo me dediqué a seguir a Shaw y a su cómplice y aliado, En Sabah Nur. Lo que descubrí fue lo que me llevó a viajar de incógnito a estas tierras, por eso no acepté su alojamiento ni su carruaje ayer, señor. 

-Shaw quería asesinar a mi hijo y a mí – contestó Brian.

Erik asintió y añadió seriamente.

-Con el objetivo de que cuando estas tierras pasaran a la Corona como está estipulado con su fallecimiento, En Sabah Nur las comprara y aumentara su patrimonio – el Earl y el joven dieron un respingo -. Verán, los dos son cómplices y se ayudan mutuamente cometiendo esta clase de actos. En Sabah Nur aceptó cooperar con Shaw para después comprar sus tierras, Lord Xavier. Si cumplían el objetivo, Shaw conseguiría su venganza y En Sabah Nur aumentaría su patrimonio. 

Charles estaba tan estremecido que su mano comenzó a sudar entre los dedos de Erik. El príncipe se la masajeó para relajarlo. 

Brian estaba lívido de furia. 

-¿Tiene pruebas suficientes para presentarlas ante el Rey y que esos dos sean juzgados y encarcelados? – pidió a Erik, tratando de mantener la compostura -. Veré que los ajusticien.

-Lord Xavier, me parece que lo más importante ahora es su seguridad y la de su hijo – sugirió Lehnsherr -. Por eso quiero casarme con Charles cuanto antes para poder sacarlos a los dos de aquí. Charles – miró a su prometido -, tu padre decidió que te cases conmigo en cuatro días pero dado el peligro que corren los dos, te pregunto si desearías hacerlo esta misma tarde.

-Claro que sí – sonrió el joven.

-¡Charles! – se asombró su padre pero no podía negar que los dos estaban muy enamorados como para querer dilatar el asunto. Él había esperado regalarle a su vástago una boda llena de lujos pero entendió que el tiempo apremiaba y que para Charles no podía haber mejor regalo que casarse con el príncipe. 

-Entonces, la boda será esta tarde – decidió Erik con su sonrisa de tiburón.

………………….

Los prometidos se casaron esa misma tarde en la iglesia que había en el pueblo cercano con testigos nobles y la aprobación del rey. Charles iba enfundado en una sencilla túnica blanca de lino para demostrar su virginidad omega, y Erik en un traje de exquisito terciopelo escarlata y verde, que eran los colores de su Casa, y la espada enfundada en su tahalí de cuero. Fue una ceremonia sencilla a la que asistió el pueblo en su mayoría y la fiesta consistió en una cena en el castillo. 

Con lo rápido que pasaron los acontecimientos, Charles olvidó el miedo que tenía hacia la legendaria mordida que su alfa debía hacerle según la tradición hasta que se dirigieron los dos a los aposentos, que el Earl había mandado preparar para la noche de bodas. 

El joven se sentó en la punta del colchón y alzó la mirada para observar a su incipiente esposo, que estaba de pie, desprendiéndose el saco y, luego, el tahalí. 

Erik leyó la incertidumbre en su mirada. Fue a sentarse a su lado y se quitó los guantes para tomarlo de las manos con los dedos desnudos. 

-Sabes que no voy a lastimarte – le aseguró con suavidad pero el tono firme -. A pesar de que eres mi omega, no te marcaré jamás sin tu consentimiento.

Charles se relajó y dejó entrever una sonrisa. Si no sufriría una mordida esa noche, podría disfrutarla.

Erik comenzó a besarlo y el joven le respondió con fervor. Se quitaron la ropa entre los chasquidos y al quedar desnudos, se observaron el uno al otro. Estaban excitados y jadeaban. El príncipe lo empujó con delicadeza hacia la almohada para que yaciera de lado y él se ubicó detrás. Le acarició los muslos y la humedad de Charles le indicó que su omega estaba listo. Lo penetró y los dos jadearon al mismo tiempo. Llenos de emociones, se besaban y suspiraban mientras Erik embestía y Charles le acariciaba la mejilla y rasguñaba la almohada. De repente, el aroma alfa del príncipe inundó al omega y el joven sintió que el cuello le ardía con una picazón incontrolable. 

-Por favor, Erik – suplicó, gimiendo -. ¡Muérdeme!

Erik estaba demasiado excitado con su pene adentro de su esposo y la necesidad de hacerlo suyo con su marca. Percibía cómo sus colmillos se bajaban ordenándole que sellase el cuello. Lo mordió. Charles echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un ronroneo y sintió una mezcla de dolor y de placer. Erik eyaculó mientras dejaba su marca. Charles ya era suyo: su omega para toda la vida. 

El joven eyaculó entre jadeos. El príncipe quitó su miembro y se miraron a los ojos, exhalando aire y sudando. Se besaron. Estaban felices y completos.

…………….

Días más tarde, la pareja partió hacia Berg. Brian viajó con ellos para tranquilizar a su hijo. Más tarde encontraría la manera de regresar a Westchester para seguir gobernando sus tierras con protección y pensaba que su yerno podría ayudarlo con armas y hombres quizás. Pero tal problema no fue necesario porque exactamente tres meses después, cuando se presentaba marzo con la esperanza de la primavera, un emisario se reunió con el príncipe para darle una noticia: Lord Shaw había muerto en extrañas circunstancias y En Sabah Nur se había retirado de Gran Bretaña, temiendo que se lo incriminase. 

Erik sintió una mezcla de alivio y bronca porque había deseado ser él quien lo matase, pero se planteó que ahora que tenía a Charles no le hubiera gustado verse envuelto en un crimen. El joven omega lo estaba cambiando y aplacaba esa sed de venganza. Satisfecho con la noticia, se dirigió a los aposentos privados para avisarles a su esposo y a su suegro que Shaw ya era cosa del pasado. Imaginaba la alegría de Lord Xavier cuando supiera que no existía más peligro y podría regresar a Escocia y, lo tranquilo que se sentiría Charles por su padre.

Al llegar a la puerta, vio que salía el médico personal con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que entre y platique con su esposo, señor – consideró el galeno con complicidad.

Erik sintió una corazonada y entró rápidamente. Ignoró a los pajes que estaban en la antesala, y se dirigió al dormitorio. En la cama yacía su omega, pálido pero sonriente. Le extendió los brazos y el príncipe corrió a abrazarlo. No necesitaron hablar porque los dos sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría: en pocos meses serían padres. 

Erik olvidó la noticia del fallecimiento de Shaw a pesar de haber vivido tantos años deseándola. Ahora lo único que le importaba era que tendría un hijo con Charles. Ni siquiera veía al hijo como a su heredero sino como a la criatura engendrada por amor.

……………………………

Dos años después Charles jugaba sentando en el piso del jardín del palacio con su hijo David de un año y medio. Era idéntico al joven y con los ojos de un verde metal de Erik. El niño cortaba el pasto con las manitas y su padre se lo quitaba con cuidado para que no se lo llevara a la boca. Los dos reían: uno con una risa sonora y el otro con una infantil. Charles estaba embarazado nuevamente de seis meses así que se encontraba sentado de manera que el vientre no le estorbara.

Erik estaba trabajando y se verían a la hora del almuerzo, o eso era al menos lo que el omega pensaba porque el príncipe consiguió un tiempo para colarse en los jardines. Quiso sorprender a su esposo llegando por detrás pero su aroma alfa era penetrante y seductor para el joven, que ya lo olió antes de que cruzara los arbustos. 

David vio a su padre y soltó un gritito de alegría. Charles volteó hacia su consorte. La marca del cuello le ardía ligeramente como cada vez que la presencia de Erik lo excitaba. Los esposos se abrazaron y el príncipe lo ayudó a levantarse. Charles se apoyó una mano contra el vientre y extendió la otra hacia su hijo para que se pusiera de pie. David estaba dando sus primeros pasos y le costaba mantenerse parado mucho tiempo. Al ratito tambaleaba y caía sentado en el suelo. Esto siempre lo hacía reír. Pero esta vez su padre alfa lo alzó antes de que se desestabilizara.

-¿Te desocupaste más temprano? – quiso saber Charles.

-Algo así – sonrió Erik enigmático. Iba a darle la noticia de que En Sabah Nur había sido detenido en un pueblo egipcio y se lo llevarían a Londres para juzgarlo por el homicidio de Lord Shaw pero la risita de su hijo lo distrajo y prefirió disfrutar de su familia -. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes?

-¿Por qué no le cuentas a qué sabía el pasto, Dave? – le preguntó Charles al bebé, que al oír la palabra “pasto”, bajó el bracito para ver si podría atrapar un nuevo manojo de hierba, pero fue imposible porque Erik lo tenía bien alto.

Sus padres rieron con su iniciativa frustrada. Charles abrazó a Erik del pecho, el alfa seguía sosteniendo a su hijo, y así los tres se adentraron en los jardines para disfrutarlos por medio de un paseo bajo el sol estival.

………………….


End file.
